


[podfic] The Woodcutter

by barbex



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Podfic, podfic ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: An ex soldier looks for a new life on an island far from home and finds an entire new world.***A fairytale AU, written by McLavellan





	1. The Cottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361) by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 



  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43152485), Chapter 1 
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/the-woodcutter-chapter-1)
  * Size: 6.5 MB
  * Duration: 4.5min




	2. The Path

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter, Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43386482)
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/the-woodcutter-chapter-2)
  * Size: 6.9 MB
  * Duration: 4.46min




	3. The Town and its folk

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter, Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43605869)
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://soundcloud.com/barbex-sounds/the-woodcutter-chapter-3)
  * Size: 7 MB
  * Duration: 4.52min




	4. The Circle, ever expanding

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter, Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43633284)
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/184712064895/podfic-of-the-woodcutter-chapter-4-by-bexterrr)
  * Size: 7.3 MB
  * Duration: 5.4min




	5. The Woodcutter

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43811122), Chapter 5 
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/184719282970/podfic-of-the-woodcutter-chapter-5-by-bexterrr)
  * Size: 7.0 MB
  * Duration: 4.5 min




	6. The Fête

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/43965640), Chapter 6
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/185457501575/podfic-of-the-woodcutter-chapter-6-by-bexterrr)
  * Size: 9.5 MB
  * Duration: 6.5min




	7. The Ghosts of Nightmares Past

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/44091838), Chapter 7 
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/185458688550/podfic-of-the-woodcutter-chapter-7-by-bexterrr)
  * Size: 8.5 MB
  * Duration: 8.5min




	8. The Aftershock

  * Podfic of [The Woodcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238361/chapters/44246308), Chapter 8
  * Written by [McLavellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLavellan/pseuds/McLavellan). 
  * Read by [barbex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/)
  * [Link to mp3](https://audiobarbex.tumblr.com/post/185477066680/podfic-of-the-woodcutter-chapter-8-by-bexterrr)
  * Size: 6.7 MB
  * Duration: 7min




End file.
